


The Switch

by Anakin133



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mistaken Identity, High School, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: When nerdy loser Cyrus Goodman and his identical, popular, rebellious twin brother Joshua swap lives for a week, Joshua neglects to warn his brother about his best friend and school bully [or rather, Cyrus' personal bully] - TJ Kippen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good name for his brother, sorry

~ Cyrus' POV ~

"You're better than this. Maybe you should try acting more like your brother!" My twin brother, Joshua, entered our room and slammed the door, flopping himself on the lower bunk-bed. The lower one was mine, since I was always worried I'd fall off the edge of the one on top. I had been sitting there, half-heartedly scrolling through my phone. I bounced a little as he landed, and I rested my hand on his back lightly.

"You okay?" He grumbled and rolled over, looking straight up.

"No. Dad just found the homework from last week I failed, and now he's complaining I don't put enough effort in my school or something." I patted his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. For such our drastic personality differences, we could always talk about everything and got along amazingly, which was something I'm glad to have with him.

"Maybe I could sit in your classes for a bit to help you bring your grade up...?" The idea wasn't far off, considering we'd switch everything all the time when we were younger, mostly just to prank our friends and family. But we hadn't done it since elementary school.

"That'd be great Cy, thanks. What about you, though? I don't want to mess up Mr. Goody Goodman's perfect score." I shoved him as he sat up, smiling at our ongoing joke.

"It's fine, I'll just do the homework when we get home."

"I can't say the same about you, though. You're going to have to start learning basketball."

"What? But you're co-captain and I can't play to save my life! Can't you just go?" He grinned mischievously.

"Nope. Remember our code? If we switched, we'd have to switch all the way. No exceptions. That's the fun part!"

"Ha, fun for you. You're the one who gets to get baby taters right after school with my friends."

"Gross."

"Hey! Baby taters are amazing!" He rolled his eyes.

"I meant your friends. We literally eat baby taters all the time, why would I hate them?"

"My- Josh! My best friends are incredible!" He laughed lightly.

"I know, Cy, I'm just messing with you. So, when do we start?"

"Maybe this Monday? Since we'll just being coming off of spring break."

"Perfect. Then I can teach you some basketball so you don't show up to practice a complete idiot." I slapped his arm as he grinned cheekily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the end of the week, the day school restarts.

• Cyrus' POV •

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Come on, Josh. My clothes aren't that bad! In fact, I happen to have a great sense of style." My brother snorted while shifting through the clothes in my closet.

"A great sense of style for a bookworm loser, maybe." I slapped him on the arm.

"It's a sophisticated look!" He chuckled lightly and pulled out my teal, dinosaur-print shirt.

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow at me, the distaste on his face evident.

"Just for that, you can wear it today." I shoved him playfully into my bathroom with the shirt still in his hands, smiling cheekily.

"I didn't say anything!" I laughed while shutting the door, immediately turning to pick up the pile of clothes Josh had chosen for me to wear from his own closet. Which consisted of a blue hoodie, dark jeans, and a white T-shirt.

~

"Cyrus! Hey!" I watched, barely able to keep a straight face, as Joshua stiffly greeted my friends. He looked very uncomfortable when Andi and Buffy hugged him, to say the least. 

My stifled laughter was replaced with fear as I turned away from my best friends and brother, to finally face ahead of me, as I was met with the deep and almost iridescent green eyes of TJ Kippen. We stood staring at each for a moment too long, with him only about a foot away and those same eyes scanning my face with slightly furrowed eyebrows. He shook his head eventually, replacing his confused look with a small smile.

"Josh! How've you been?" I swallowed, only taking half-of-second to remember I need to respond to my brother's name for now. And then I remembered why the boy who was known for bullying me would possibly be talking to me. I'd have to scold my brother for having such a scary guy as his best friend that night.

"Uh, fine. You?"

"Alright, thanks. Don't forget we've got practice tonight, man." He spoke while we began walking down the halls, only stopping briefly to get his and Josh's books before heading to class. I mentally thanked Josh for lending me his class schedule so I knew where I was going.

"Yeah, uh, I won't." I cringed at my voice shaking, and unfortunately he noticed it too.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." I snapped my eyes to look at him, and he actually looked half concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I'm just, uh, worried about practice tonight." He gave me a weird look as he dodged a couple students, making him bump shoulders with me.

"Why's that?"

"Oh. I didn't, uh, get any practice done last week." I hoped he couldn't see through my lie, as I really didn't think that far ahead.

"You're my co-captain, you've got to practice!" His remark was almost joking, as his tone had an amused tint to it. I found myself smiling a little.

"I know, I'm sorry! My brother was hogging up all my time." He expression suddenly went serious, but before I could think much of it he spoke again.

"Cyrus, right? What did he do to take all of your time?"

"Oh, just... Y'know, brother stuff." I hated how choppy my voice sounded while I spoke. I'm sure even Jonah Beck could've be able to tell I was bluffing just then. He didn't pry though, apparently sensing my discomfort on the subject.

"Alright, well, I'm sure you'll do fine later."

~

"You're doing terrible! What's got into you over the break, Josh?" I bent over, resting my hands on my knees, as I painted from exertion and tried to ignore some of the teammates' snickers around me.

"Sorry, c-coach. I'm try-trying." I sank to the floor, only now noticing that TJ was looking over at me with an unreadable look on his face.

"Yeah, well, try harder!"

"Actually, coach, I could use a break too." I raised my eyebrows in surprise as the blonde spoke, soon after plopping himself to sit directly next to me in the middle of the court. When he looked at me and spoke again, his voice was more a whisper. "You okay?" I stared at him, shocked. Is this how he usually was with his friends? I had always thought he was just a heartless jerk to everyone - then again, that's all he'd ever let me see.

"Yeah," I sighed. My stomach flipped as he seemingly leaned closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine. "Thanks. Just a little tired."

"Come on." He grabbed my hand, forcing me to stand up quickly. He dragged me, despite the team watching us, into the locker rooms and pushed me to sit down on one of the benches. Internally, I panicked. What if he found out that I wasn't Josh? What if he was going to make fun of me? What if he was going to stuff me in one of the lockers? My thoughts were halted, however, when the athlete stood with a water bottle extended toward me.

"What's that?" He rolled his eyes, a hint of a smirk on his face, before sitting on the bench directly across from me with his hand still outstretched.

"A piece of pizza. What do you think?" He laughed beautifully, which immediately calmed my nerves. He was just joking. "Take it, I don't want you getting dehydrated." Hesitantly, I took the bottle and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I drank some, the awkward silence doubling when TJ began shifting his gaze around the room. "Uh, won't you need some water too?" His eyes immediately snapped back to my own, his face only to be described as relieved. Maybe even a little hopeful.

"Yeah, but I have an extra bottle. I'm prone to dehydration, so I have to keep a lot with me." I noticed he seemed annoyed now, and I dared to put my hand on his wrist in what I hoped seemed to be comforting.

"You know, I have asthma. So I guess we both have stuff, huh? It's a wonder we play basketball." He chuckled a little and opened it mouth to speak, but both of our attentions were whipped toward a boy who slammed open the door announcing the coach wasn't happy and wanted us back on the court.


End file.
